Tenebrous
Tenebrous is a group mainly comprised of mages who unquestiongly serve Eclipse. Its members hide within other, often rival, organisations to constantly gather intel and carry out missions in secret, all to accomplish Eclipse's ambition to create a new world. The group works in fact much like a cult, with Eclipse being a divine being in the eyes of the members and will throw their lives away without a thought for him. Setup Almost in mockery to EDEN, Eclipse establishes himself as a 'God' and leader within the organisation. He then appoints 6 'Generals of Tenebrous' of whom all are extremely powerful demon Hosts and are easily one par with all 4 'Guardians of EDEN'. There are then several low-leveled operatives, many of whom are also demon hosts, whose main role is in the gathering of intelligence and their power ranges. Each of the Generals also general exists for a certain purpose, that is, each have a speciality and unique which Eclipse may exploit to various means. The Generals, as well as the other members, also often make a conscious effort to keep up their cover in their respective organisation(s), and will even attack other Tenebrous members to do so. There are several other parties who that, though are not a member nor do share Eclipse's ideals, work alongside Eclipse with varying motives. These range from recognising Eclipse's power and wishing merely to make sure they make a place for themselves in the new world, to wishing to destroy to current world, to wishing merely to protect their brother. The majority of these people are members of Zodia who ultimately abandon the orders of Ephah to help Eclipse achieve his ambition, if only to support the lesser evil, and meet several times as a group to discuss their progress. Members and Associates *??? Eclipse O'Sullivan - 'Shadowlord' Generals *(Blood Scythe) *(Warp Snipe) *(Chain) *Replicus *Camellia O'Sullivan (Benizakura) *??? Zodia (Council of Evil) *Gemini *Chameleon *Diamondeyes *Hornet *Freakshow *Tempest??? *Rhino??? *Agua??? History Tenebrous (though maybe the name is changed) was a cult once established by (Shadow Emperor), the previous host of the Dragon Prince Leviathan with much the same structure and purpose. When (Shadow Emperor) was killed by Eclipse (and several other members of SEED) and Leviathan was transferred to him, the group disbanded. However, after the conclusion of Project SEED, Eclipse betrayed the newly formed Four and a Half O'Sullivans and reformed Tenebrous with the same desire as (Shadow Emperor): to create a new world in which he may live in peace/be accepted; gathering several members of SEED of whom shared a strong bond with Eclipse and shared his dream to create a world in which they too can live in peace/be accepted. Trivia *Tenebrous literally means 'dark' or 'sullen' and is the stem form of the latin word Tenebrae, the name of a Catholic service which symbolises the extinguishing of the light from the world (death of Christ) and is performed by the progressive dousing of 15 candles. *Tenebrous is incredibly similar to EDEN in both setup in objective. However, whereas EDEN seeks to make the world into a utopia, Tenebrous seeks to destroy it and remake it into one. This stems graeatly from Deo's influence and interactions of Eclipse while he was a member of SEED. Category:Content Category:Groups